Best Friends Chase the Nightmares Away
by KH777
Summary: BEWARE OF SPOILERS! Mizuki is still mourning the loss of Boss, Akari and Aoi, so Asahi tries to offer him comfort by allowing him to stay at his home for the night.


This is an _Akiba's Beat_ fan fiction. BEWARE OF SPOILERS! _**This is by no means intended to be yaoi.**_ This is based at the time a bit after Mizuki joins the party. Anyone else wonder why Yamato is the only one who calls the other characters' by their last names?

Asahi Tachibana was mulling around out in the streets of Akihabara, thinking over the many incidents they had experienced since that fateful day when Sunday kept repeating over and over (and still does). Thank goodness he had his friends to support him, his precious friends.

There was one friend that his mind continued to mull over, the blue clad Mizuki Aihara, his childhood friend. He wanted to confront him about the "disappearance" of _his own_ friends, Boss, Akari and Aoi… But, he knew it would be a touchy subject, however, his concern for his mourning friend overcame that. After all, they were inseparable again just like they had always been. The rift that had popped up had been quelled, thanks to his friends and Mizuki's older sister Hazuki. They needed to talk through the pain together… So, he had the intention of talking to him about it the next time they met and the others weren't around.

However, that time came much before the ebony haired NEET had expected as he spotted his childhood friend gazing into the distance near the UBX, his elbows leaning down on a railing. _It's now or never…_ Asahi thought, as he approached him slowly, as to not startle him. However, his attempts failed as Mizuki jumped and whipped around, his pale face paling a bit until he caught the sight of his best friend.

"Oh Asahi, what are you doing out so late?" Mizuki wondered, relaxing once he caught sight of him.

"I could ask the same to you…" Asahi muttered. "But I was just thinking about some things."

"Me too." Mizuki sighed. "I… couldn't sleep."

 _I can imagine. I wouldn't be able to sleep either in his shoes._ Asahi frowned, trying to think of himself in Mizuki's shoes as Akemi had suggested they do with Kotomi. But his expression soon morphed into a warm smile on his face. "Then why don't you stay at my place for the night?"

"How exactly is that going to help me sleep? You'd make so much noise watching anime or playing some video game."

Asahi pouted. "I can be quiet!"

"Alright, alright… That actually sounds nice." Mizuki smiled. "Do you mind if we go right now? It's probably not a good plan to stay out any later."

"Sounds like a plan." Asahi agreed, not wanting another incident like the time Yamato stared down the wrong thug. He shuddered at the memory. It didn't take the two nineteen-year -olds long to reach Asahi's dwelling.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've been here. You didn't make a mess of everything did you?" Mizuki frowned as he picked up an empty abandoned bag of chips. "You need to clean up after yourself; I'm not going to do it for you."

Regularly, Asahi would have offered a lame excuse or just sighed, but the situation actually pleased him. Mizuki hasn't acted like this since before everything had all began and they were at odds with each other… "Sorry…" Asahi apologized sheepishly and snatched the bag to be disposed of. "I don't think it's that bad though, I mean, Pinkun stayed over for a few days so I had to clean it up for him."

"It probably evened out with the mess that he made while he was here."

"Yeah, probably." Asahi agreed, frowning a little sheepishly. "Anyway, you can make yourself at home, Mizuki."

Mizuki smiled and nodded, and was about to lie down on the couch when Asahi spoke again.

"Hey, you can use the bed. I mean you are having trouble sleeping." Asahi knew the type of exhaustion he was experiencing; he had the same experience himself. It's the type of exhaustion that where you are at an absolute zero for energy, yet, thoughts and worries keep you awake still. That was no way to be generally, but especially not now that they were fighting in Delusionscapes, those monsters weren't going to go easy and neither were their other adversaries at the DAB.

The brunet paused for a moment before he nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Asahi, I'll be going now." Then he added. "Oh, and I'm going to be waking you up so that you can _actually_ be on time for once, so don't stay up too late."

"Right, right, got it." Asahi murmured, but he couldn't help but smile. _Ah, it sure is nice to have the old Mizuki back._ Once Mizuki climbed in, Asahi went straight to the computer, making sure to have his red headphones on. After several hours of anime watching and internet streaming, Asahi had his headphones removed and was browsing through some merchandise online. He grew more alert as he heard shuffling behind him. When Asahi turned around, he saw that Mizuki had not only woken up but was visibly shaking, his face as white as the bed sheets.

The black haired young man immediately rushed to his side. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I...I… Yes, I'm fine. I-It's just a nightmare." Mizuki took a deep breath and kept his gaze down. He could feel tears began to sting at his eyes. That nightmare was worse than any than he had before. Truly the nightmares kept him more awake than any of the worries playing on his mind. He could ease himself into self by leaving the T.V. running or by taking sleeping medications on hand. But once the nightmares woke him, it was almost impossible for him to sleep again. The pain was still too raw, too fresh. It didn't matter that Boss, Akari and Aoi were nothing more than his delusions to defeat Asahi taken manifest in the world, they were _there,_ you could talk with them, touch them, make companionship with them, and they were real to Mizuki. For them to just vanish into thin air once the delusion lost its grip on reality… He understood completely why Reiji was so terrified of delusions, honestly he was too.

"You're not fine." Asahi insisted. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

"No… Stay here with me." Mizuki's voice came out small and weak. At least the person to find him would be Asahi. When you're known someone since elementary school, you've already seen all the sides of them, there wasn't anything that was going to be a surprise. Again, Mizuki found himself jealous that Asahi was so easily able to express himself without embarrassment. So, he did what his words could not express, and gestured Asahi closer. His best friend obeyed, taking a seat on the bed. Before he could speak again, the brunet wrapped his arms around him, a few fresh tears soaking his jacket. He needed the comfort, and the physical affirmation that he was there.

Asahi wrapped his arms back around him comfortingly. "I'm here for you, Mizuki."

He couldn't help the spout of anger that rose for a moment, before it died as fast as it came. _Darn it, Asahi, how does this come so easily for you?_ His grip tightened, before he released his grip, wiping away his tears. "…I-I… thank you Asahi."

"It's no problem… I'm assuming you don't want to talk about it?"

Mizuki nodded and took several deep breaths, in and out. After a few minutes of silence, Asahi left and came back with a glass of water, handing it to Mizuki who took it gratefully. When he had downed it, Asahi spoke again. "Why don't we watch something to get your mind off it then?"

"I appreciate it Asahi, but I'm not sure I'll… be able to sleep anymore tonight."

"Hey, you can't give up before we even try! C'mon, we can watch some relaxing show that we watched when we were kids, or something."

"…That actually doesn't sound half bad." Mizuki admitted.

"Right? Then c'mon," Asahi smiled and pulled his best friend over to the couch before turning it on. Before long the two were reminiscing over old memories and the tightness in Mizuki's chest dissipated.

The next thing he knew, he was awakening to have fallen asleep leaning onto Asahi, who was leaning against him as well. He blinked as consciousness returned to him. The cause of his awakening was the vibrating of his phone which his eyes widened at. The clock told him that it was… 1:00?! Mizuki moaned and face palmed. _I can't believe it, Asahi's bad habits are rubbing off on me. Oh well, at least this way, we'll only be half of late as what Asahi usually is._ However, he did not feel comfortable talking to any of them really, without Asahi there, so he ignored the call and decided on waking Asahi.

"…Mmn… five more minutes…" He groaned and Mizuki rolled his eyes.

"Wake up, Asahi, we're already late."

"What…?" Asahi opened his eyes, and yawned. "What time is it?"

"…1:05."

It took several moments for that to sink in before a mischievous grin overtook Asahi's face. "I'm not the only one who's late this time."

Mizuki frowned. "You shouldn't be happy about your NEET ways infesting your best friend."

"'Infesting?'" Asahi choked back a laugh. "You make it sound like it's a disease."

"Would you just get going? The less we're late, the better."

"Right, right, Mom."

The brunet couldn't resist retorting even though he knew they had to hurry. "How did you even make it this long by yourself?"

"Well, it was mostly thanks to my, no, our friends. They often came to my door…"

"Ah… That makes sense then."

Mizuki hadn't brought any clothes to change into when he had gone to sleep, so he was already dressed and smoothed down the creases to make himself more presentable. Once they were done, the duo headed out to meet the others, and it was about 1:30, they were a half hour late, but usually Asahi was an hour late.

Still, it didn't seem to make Kotomi any more pleased. "You two are _late!_ Especially you, Freedom Fighter! I expected better from you, I should punish you both from where you stand."

"I'm sorry; I guess Asahi must have rubbed off on me." _She probably hasn't forgiven me for destroying her delusion since that is the main reason why she hated us Freedom Fighters so much…_

"Look at it this way, we waited half the amount of time as usual!" Riyu pointed out optimistically.

"Yes, and that's a definite improvement." Saki added.

"Well, Tachibana was bound to rub off on Aihara at some point." Yamato shrugged.

"Why don't we skip the small talk and get started?" Reiji said, bringing the discussion to an end.

Mizuki Aihara had to admit, that Asahi had made a good group of friends. And he was glad that now, he could be a part of it, and even be accepted into it, despite them initially being enemies. It brought warmth that was beginning to ebb the whole the Boss, Akari and Aoi left behind…

 _Fin_


End file.
